


Last Kiss

by randomrperwriter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Stories, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrperwriter/pseuds/randomrperwriter
Summary: Crystal is young and knows nothing about love or really anything about relationships, Brian is a boy she meets by chance. She only wanted to stop him from dying and not being harmed, she didn't know it would mean falling in love with him. Or the pain that she would feel after.
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Crystal Winters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Brian/Hoodie in the story is loosely based off of one in an rp I did, he is also younger due to my character being 16.

Crystal enjoyed spending time either playing video games with Ben or going for walks in the woods that surrounded the mansion. There was something comforting to her about going for a walk, as much as she loved spending time with Ben, she sometimes just wanted time alone. She could work on her abilities without the prying eyes of the others and that was a comfort to her. Granted, she wasn't allowed to work with her fire abilities but she preferred her ice anyways. She liked making little flurries, she was childish at times and acted younger than she was. It was just because she had been sheltered and spoiled, much like Ben had been. It was amusing to her, having people underestimate her. It was a game to her much of the time, it didn't help that she had been compared to Little Red Riding Hood but she could care less. Crystal just wanted to be able to practice some of her powers, she was still scared to use fire again since she had fresh burns from when it went wrong again. Plus part of the forest had been burned down. She hated herself for it, if she lost control and it hurt someone she loved… she didn't know what she would do if that happened.

She shook the thoughts as she shoved her hands into her red fleece hoodie, the hood was pulled up around her face. The weather was changing, it would be winter soon. She could tell. Crystal enjoyed winter more than summer, she could handle any weather but she preferred the cold and the activities even if she had to do them alone. She was turning 16 soon and she was excited about it. The only thing she wished for since she turned 15 was to meet someone, she desperately wanted to have a boyfriend. Crystal sometimes thought it was foolish but it was a desire for her to meet someone, what did she even know about love? She grew up in a house full of killers and dangerous people who probably weren't a good influence on her. It didn't matter much to her though because she wasn't judged by them because she had special powers.

Crystal was lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to where she was going as she walked, she was thinking about Christmas and her birthday. It was this that caused her to walk right into someone, causing her to fall down. A scowl began to form, "What the fu-" She started, expecting to see someone she recognized but the person in the yellow hoodie was unfamiliar to her. Her hood slipped down a bit as she looked up at the stranger. She was still trying to figure out if she knew him or not.

"You should really pay more attention." He commented, his smirk almost mocking her as she pushed herself up and stood again. She was smaller than him and looked like she was just a child. "It's supposed to be dangerous in these woods."

“It is dangerous, you really shouldn't be here." Crystal replied, if she came across someone she either killed them or warned them. She wasn't armed though since she had planned to just build snowmen and play in her snow while daydreaming.

"Then you shouldn't be here." He commented.

"And you shouldn't be rude." She retorted a bit, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. It just made him laugh a bit.

"How old are you?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well, a child shouldn't be on her own." He snickered, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm not a child, I'll be 16 in January so kindly fuck off." She said, turning to go before he grabbed her wrist, making her stop otherwise she would have ended up falling again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Can I at least get your name before whatever is in these woods kill us?" He said the last part half jokingly.

Crystal bit her lip, trying to decide if she should give him her actual name or not. She eventually decided it wouldn't hurt to give her first name, it was common enough not to raise suspicion. "I'm Crystal." She told him, "And you are? And you aren't going to die as long as you don't touch the pictures or take them."

"Brian Thomas and I'm 17." He told her, giving his age since he asked her for hers. "How do you know that?" He asked her.

"I just do, okay." She sighed, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Brian but I should really get going."

"Oh, well that's a shame." He said as he picked up the camera he had dropped when Crystal had bumped into him. "I was hoping to talk to you some more, get some insight for this forest. A lot of people go missing and my friend seems certain that some kind of creature lives here that kills people."

"I'm not sure about that." Crystal lied, she really didn't want to talk about Slenderman, he was her adopted dad and she really didn't like when people talked poorly about him. "Besides, I was going to go do something."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you." She started walking towards the empty place she usually went to when she wanted to practice.

"Why?" Brian asked as he started to follow her, starting to film again. 

"Because." Crystal sighed, growing annoyed.

"Because why?"

"Are you usually this annoying?"

"Tim seems to think so." Brian laughed out loudly.

Crystal stopped to face him, "Brian, if I tell you, you will freak out and the last thing I need is my mood ruined more because I'm a freak."

"How are you a freak? You seem completely normal."

"Well, looks are deceiving."

"And I'm curious now."

"Of course you are. But you have to turn off the camera." Crystal sighed, relenting. She just didn't have the patience or energy to deal with him.

"Okay." He replied, turning off his camera and looking at her expectantly.

Crystal stepped into the clearing and pulled off the soft gloves she was wearing and shoved them into the pocket of her hoodie. She lowered the hood so it wouldn't get in the way, her long dark blonde or was it light brown hair fell down her back. She took a deep breath, looking up at the sky for a moment before looking down. Crystal hated her hands, the thin scars from her fire criss crossing over the skin like a spiderweb. They weren't too prominent but they could be seen if close enough. It didn't take much more than a wave of her hand for snow to appear from her left hand, together she was able to make a snow flurry in her hands, tossing it up and making it fall over them. That was just the beginning as she made more snow appear around them. It was only early November and there was only the wet from the rain before, the snow was all her own doing.

Brian stared at her, not sure whether to feel amazed, horrified, or enthralled by her. He touched it and it was real snow. "How did you?" He stammered a bit, looking at her as she made a large enough mound she seemed satisfied with.

"I have always been able to. I was born like this." She replied lazily as she started to build a snowman. "You wanted to know, now you do. Are you going to build a snowman with me or not? I feel like I should get something out of this considering I'm not supposed to tell people."

"Okay, okay." Brian said, putting his hands up in defense. He had so many questions, he thought it was strange but different. This girl was cold and hostile in some aspects, he could understand her being on guard. They had simply run into each other. Was that such a bad thing though? She was demanding but she seemed like the spoiled type, not that he said that out loud.

"Please don't tell anyone. I promised Dad I wouldn't let anyone know unless they were family." She said softly as they finished up the first snowman and she worked to make more snow, eventually laying in it and staring up at the sky.

"I won't tell, but I do think it's really cool. Like something you'd see in the movies." He told her.

She looked at him, only her family, well her new family, had considered her abilities cool or anything like that. Not even she believed they were cool. She just felt like they made her weird. Even her original family thought she was possessed because of them. Crystal sat up and stared at him, trying to get a good understanding of him. She wasn’t really good with people, even those she lived with. Only Toby and Ben were her friends and they seemed to be the only ones other than Slender that she could really talk to civilly with.

“Tell me more about yourself. I’m curious as to why a girl would just be out in the woods alone.”

“Because I found this spot to practice. Before my family moved from England, I didn’t have much control over my powers, so I want to make sure I have control. I don’t want to hurt anyone by accident.” Crystal said softly. She had already burned down her original family’s house, that family was dead and had been for almost 10 years. It was a strange thought to her, she didn’t think much about it because she had been an outcast.

“Really? You weren’t afraid of the rumors.” Brian asked, fiddling with his camera.

“No. Why do you have a camera?”

“I want to be an actor or director and I figured I should start before I finish high school. Speaking of which, why haven’t I ever seen you at school?”

“I’m home-schooled. I have two abilities, fire and ice. When I get upset or angry, I lose control and it causes fires. If I panic, it causes mini blizzards. So, it’s easier to be home-schooled. I don’t mind it.” Crystal explained, making random shapes by swirling her fingers.

“Can I see?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because last time I played with my fire, I got burned again.” She sighed and pulled her sleeve up to reveal her bandaged arm. It didn’t hurt but it was more so it didn’t get infected. “I should probably go. I told Dad I wouldn’t be gone long. I just wanted to go for a walk and if I’m gone too long then he’ll get worried and come looking for me to make sure I didn’t burn down the forest… again.” But with Slender being her father figure, she had reason to be worried. He got protective of his children.

Brian laughed a bit when she said she burned down the forest but he could understand why she needed to leave. “Well, can we meet again?” He asked her. He still had so many questions.

“Yes, but I’m standing hard with the no camera, Brian.” She said as she started getting up, waving her hand and making the snow melt. It wasn’t fire, just the heat, that was easier to control. That’s how she warmed people when they were cold.

“Okay, I won’t bring it and I’ll meet you here tomorrow. Hopefully you’ll have more time.” He said as he watched her, still curious and intrigued by the strange girl.

“I’ll try to.” Was all she said as she pulled her hood up and started to walk away. Her heart was racing and she was freaking out internally. How the hell had she even managed to talk to him!? He was kind of cute. But strange. She didn’t know anyone who came to the woods like that. She was worried too. Slendy wouldn’t be happy about it. He didn’t like humans. It wasn’t like she could just keep this a secret from him, she was horrible at lying to him anyways. Crystal went behind a large tree and sat in the roots to try to compose herself. What was she thinking? She barely knew him. She couldn’t just go around thinking he was cute. Could she? She knew nothing about those kinds of feelings, only that she sometimes felt them towards Ben but they would be gone as soon as someone teased them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal returns home, thinking about Brian. It's a small crush that's forming, given time it could be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, characters are based on rp interactions rather than canon interactions. I hope you enjoy.

Crystal sat curled up in the roots of the tree as she tried to regain her composure and get a grip on herself. She knew she was being foolish and probably was overthinking everything that was going on, he was probably just being nice and it was a chance encounter. After tomorrow, she probably would never see him again because of the risk it would continue to pose on him. Crystal slowly got up, trying not to make a sound, before she scrambled up the tree to make sure Brian actually left the woods. She knew full well that if anyone else found him, they wouldn’t be as welcoming as she had been and his safety was kind of her concern. She climbed to where she could see but not be seen. She saw him still in the field with his camera, she could see he was talking but she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“What an idiot.” Crystal muttered as she watched Brian from above. “Cute, but an idiot.” She sighed softly. She was growing worried though, the longer he was there, the more likely he was to be found by someone else and she really didn’t want him to be found by Rake or worse… Slender. That would be a struggle to explain to him and she really didn’t feel like trying to explain. The woods were supposed to be the safe area and that’s why they killed any strangers who wandered or threatened the family. Crystal had to think of something, a way to get Brian to leave willingly. So, she decided on the only thing she could think of, using her ice powers. She took a deep breath and focused as she made an icy wind blow all around him. Crystal watched as he shivered and looked around before turning back and started walking away. She gave a sigh of relief, thanking her gods, and watching for as long as she could before climbing back down the tree.

Crystal knew she would need to hurry home otherwise Dad would start to worry about her and assume that she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to. Even if she thought he was cute, she knew she wouldn’t be able to say anything about their meeting. It was purely for safety but… she wouldn’t be able to keep the secret for long. She sucked at lying and at keeping secrets, she would need to tell someone eventually. Crystal had an idea of who she could tell but she would have to swear him to secrecy. She trusted Ben with pretty much any issue she had, they were close and spent most of their time together so who better to confide in?

It made her happy that Brian wasn’t scared of her, that he was intrigued and fascinated by her abilities. He didn’t think she was a freak or a witch, though she was Wicca so technically he wouldn’t be wrong if he called her a witch. Crystal wondered if it was him actually not being scared or the lack of response to danger. If she had her axe she could have so easily killed him without second guessing it because he was a stranger. However, he didn’t give her any reason to get defensive in that way. That was what made her happy, even if he annoyed her with his pestering, she was still happy to meet someone new. She hummed a bit as she unlocked the door to the mansion and went inside. Everyone who lived there had a key, Slender required it as he liked to keep the door locked to avoid any unwanted visitors. Crystal locked the door once she was inside and hung her key up on her respective hook before going to get a snack.

“Crystal, is that you?” She heard Slender call from the kitchen as she got closer.

“Yeah, Dad, I’m back.” Crystal replied as she went inside the kitchen. She could see that he had finished baking cookies and there were sandwiches out for those who were hungry.

“Did you have a nice walk?” He asked, setting the tray down while rearranging the cooling rack.

“Yes, the weather was nice today. Winter is coming soon,” Crystal responded as she took a sandwich and a cookie. “And I didn’t cause any fires unintentionally.”

Slender gave a nod of approval, more than happy that he didn’t have to regrow the forest  _ again _ . It was very tiring always having to regrow the trees, he made a mental note to look for someone to help teach Crystal how to control her powers. He hated always having to punish her for something she had been born with and he saw how much it limited her but it was for the better for everyone in the mansion. It didn’t help that she was in her rebellious phase and didn’t like following his rules. Her rebellious nature just made her want to do it more but he knew deep down she was terrified that she would hurt someone she loved and that was what caused her to lose control. Slender could tell Crystal was trying and it made him feel as though he was finally getting through to her.

“Are you going to go play games with Ben?” Slender asked as she got ready to leave the kitchen.

“Oh, no, not right now. Maybe later.” Crystal said as she left the kitchen and walked up the multiple staircases to get to her room. She liked being on the top floor, just like she enjoyed climbing trees. Usually she would go right to Ben’s room after her walk but she wanted to think and figure out how she was going to swear him to secrecy. She wanted to tell either him or Toby but Toby was more likely to reveal it.

Crystal went into her room, set her food down, and flopped onto her bed. It was too soon to tell if she was developing a crush but she was excited to meet with Brian again. She wondered what they should do when they met again. He probably would ask her questions about her powers, and she wouldn’t mind answering them though she was still very wary of him. Crystal scolded herself, telling herself to stop thinking about him. She didn’t want to obsess over him but she was failing pretty horribly. Maybe playing games would help distract her. She got up from her bed and got her switch to play a little Animal Crossing, working on her island a bit to help distract her. She could see that Ben wasn’t on, otherwise she would have gone to visit his island and tend to the little grave site he had in his game. She didn’t know why she was always so caring towards Ben, she didn’t know the feelings she had towards him but those were being a little overshadowed by the new feelings developing. It was working though, it was providing her with a distraction, pulling weeds, moving flowers, and organizing her trees. There was something calming about it. At least now she wasn’t obsessing over Brian and meeting him again.

* * *

Brian walked from the empty field through the woods to get back to where his car had been parked so he could get back to his house. He did follow Crystal’s advice and didn’t touch any of the pictures hanging on the trees. He still thought it was weird to find a girl on her own in the middle of the woods, and she went in the opposite direction of him. She went  _ deeper _ into the woods. He would have to follow her one of these days to find out where she went. He was curious. For the time being, he planned to talk to Tim about what he found in the forest. It wasn’t really exciting but the fact that he came across a person when he hadn’t at all in the last few days he had been walking was enough to warrant a discussion with Tim.

He called him and told him to meet him at his house. Tim was reluctant but agreed to meet with him. Brian said it was important so it had Tim intrigued on what was going on. Granted, Tim constantly warned Brian that there was something dangerous in the woods and he really shouldn’t be going into them. There were things in the woods that shouldn’t be there, Tim had seen them and it made him fearful that Brian would see them too. Whatever Brian had to tell him, Tim really hoped it wasn’t that he had seen a tall figure otherwise it would haunt him like it had been haunting Tim. It probably didn’t help that Tim had taken one of the pictures he found, how he managed to not be killed right away was a miracle in itself.

Tim made his way to Brian’s house to meet with him so he could talk about god knows what. Brian was driving home, feeling a bit excited. Tim wouldn’t believe him but maybe he could convince him to go with him tomorrow to see for himself. It wasn’t every day that they got to meet someone with such crazy powers. Brian parked his car at his house and grabbed his camera before getting out of the car.

“Hey, Tim!” He called out, seeing Tim already there, “You’re not gonna believe what happened!” He grinned widely, really excited about the news.

“What happened?” Tim asked, not really interested in the whole thing but he was concerned for his friend at least.

“I met a girl in the woods and she had these crazy ice powers. It was really cool and she was pretty nice.” Brian told him as he unlocked the door to let them inside.

“Wait. A girl in the woods?” Tim questioned, raising a brow as he looked at his friend.

“Well, yeah, she ran into me. It was kinda funny cause she fell flat on her ass. But she let me watch her use her powers and we built a snowman together. She was a little strange and on edge but overall she was pretty nice. I’m gonna meet her again tomorrow. You should come to see for yourself.” Brian told him as he got comfortable being back home. “I got some good footage too. But she refused to let me film her. It’s too bad since she was kinda cute too. Maybe I can do it all sneaky.”

“You should respect that she doesn’t want to be filmed, Brian. It would be rude to do it in secret.” Tim sighed, sitting beside his friend. “Is that such a good idea? You know I hate the woods and I don’t really want to stir anything up. How do you know she won’t kill you? We both know those woods are rumored to be full of killers.”

“Yeah, but those are just rumors. There’s no way she could be a cold blooded killer. She looks like the type to sing Disney songs not killing people.” Brian smirked, he really didn’t see Crystal as much of a threat. She seemed small and innocent enough, just on edge. “I just think she’s as paranoid as you are about the woods. She was pretty insistent that I leave.”

Tim sighed and shook his head, “Well, everyone knows how dangerous the woods can be and you’re an idiot for going into them.” He told him, taking out his pills and taking a couple.

“I’m going tomorrow. Did you want to come or not?” Brian asked him.

“I don’t know, Brian. It doesn’t sound like a good idea and we both know I don’t like going out there.” Tim sighed heavily.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun and you can see for yourself since I can’t film her.” Brian said, trying to persuade his friend to go with him.

“Ugh, fine but any sign of danger, I’m out of there.” Tim told Brian sternly.

“Awesome!” Brian grinned, looking forward to the meeting the next day.


End file.
